Tommy Blacha
| birth_place = Detroit, Michigan, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor Writer Producer | nationality = American | period = | genre = Comedy Satire Pro Wrestling | subject = | movement = | notableworks = Late Night with Conan O'Brien TV Funhouse Da Ali G Show Metalocalypse Mongo Wrestling Alliance | influences = | influenced = | website = }} '''Thomas "Tommy" Blacha' (born August 25, 1962) is an American comedy writer, working for shows such as Metalocalypse, Da Ali G Show and Late Night with Conan O'Brien. Career Blacha started as a local Chicago Comedy writer, where he met Andy Richter. Richter eventually landed Blacha a job with the Conan O'Brien show in 1993. Tommy worked on the Conan O'Brien show until 1999 writing bit pieces and developing such characters as "Gaseous Wiener" and "PimpBot5000". After leaving the Conan O'Brien show, Blacha went on to work for WWE in 1999 as a Creative Director. At WWE he helped come up with new plotlines and stories for the company. This role put him in bit parts for the fights themselves, where, while playing a medic, he once ended up getting slammed into a table by the wrestler Kane.http://synthesisradio.net/2006/10/09/metalocalypse-p2-july-2006/ Tommy also participated in what was voted Monday Night Raw's worst moment, which was the delivery of Mae Young's hand baby. During this time, Tommy was also doing work with TV Funhouse, an animation short for Saturday Night Live. He was part of the writing team as well as playing the voice part of Hank and Whiskers. Some sources also list Tommy Blacha as a Producer for TV FunHouse. While there he wrote and produced the infamous "Black Sabbath" cartoon and the Oprah skewering "Stedman: Secret Agent" cartoon with Andy Breckman. Tommy lived in Las Vegas for a short while in 2002 and 2003 where he was promoting mixed martial arts and pro wrestling events. He was also attempting to do this in Japan and Russia. By 2004 Tommy Blacha moved onto new projects, becoming a writer on Andy Richter Controls the Universe, Da Ali G Show and head writer for Late World with Zach and The Orlando Jones Show. During this time, he met Brendon Small and began developing the concept for Metalocalypse which was picked up by Adult Swim in 2005 and was first aired in August 2006. In the show he voices the characters of Toki Wartooth, William Murderface, Dr. Rockso and many others. He wrote every episode of first and second seasons of the show and directed the episodes "Dethstars" and "Dethgov". For the third and fourth seasons, he left the production of the show but still returned to voice his characters. Since mid-2015, Tommy has been a recurring guest/co-host on Ten Minute Podcast. Personal life Blacha currently resides in Hollywood, California. Filmography References External links * * Video interview with Tommy Blacha Category:1962 births Category:American male comedians Category:American comedians Category:American comedy musicians Category:American comedy writers Category:American satirists Category:American male television actors Category:American television directors Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people